


Moonlight

by equilateral_asshat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Werewolves, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat
Summary: The twins have an altercation with one werewolf, which leads to an altercation with another werewolf later.





	Moonlight

Dipper ran, as fast as his legs would go. Trees and short hills of grassy loam blurred past in his vision. He could hear it-hear her-behind him, and gaining. The ragged breath, the sound of claws dragging across bark and stone as they dug in, the rumbling, amused growl of a hungry predator.

 _Shit, shit, shit! Years of running from monsters and I still don’t have the stamina to outrun her!_ His mind raced, faster than his feet as he ducked and wove his way through the forest. The full moon overhead lit his path in an eerie, silvery-green glow, just enough to allow him to avoid tripping over that next root, or sliding on that patch of moss. But despite every step he managed to land just right, no matter how fast his feet went, she was still gaining on him.

All at once, he burst into a clearing in the forest, a wide expanse of grass roughly knee-high. An almost perfect circle of trees surrounded the empty field, nearly three hundred yards from one edge to the other. While assessing the open ground, he heard a hungry, snarling growl and the snapping of twigs under fast feet. Without any other options, he bolted out into the clearing, running like a spooked deer. He was about a quarter of the way out into the seemingly endless lake of grass when he heard a sound that made his hair stand on end, his blood freezing in his veins.

“ _AAAWWOOOOOOOOO!!!!_ ” came the excited howl. Stupidly, led by instinct or curiosity, maybe even both, he glanced over his shoulder. She had reached the edge of the forest and was staring at him, her eyes glinting in the moonlight, teeth shining as she ran her tongue over her lips before pouncing towards him, hitting the ground on all fours at a dead sprint. His legs pumped faster, but he felt like he was running through molasses in January. He could hear her closing in, the exasperated, excited breathing, and a low growling chuckle as she leapt in a graceful arc towards him.

He spun around, raising his hands to defend himself as a ragged scream escaped his throat. _I’m dead._

———  
———

A few weeks prior, the Pines twins had been exploring the forest surrounding Gravity Falls together. They had spent every Summer here since they were twelve, and decided that before they took off for college after graduating high school, to stay one last time. This year was like all the others; even if they tried to ignore the magic and monsters, it somehow found them. This time, Dipper was tracking what he believed to be a werewolf.

“Mabel, I’m telling you, this isn’t just a stray dog that keeps hanging around the Mystery Shack!” he argued, flipping the pages of a journal he was working on, much like the ones their Great Uncle Ford had once written. “The prints are too big, and what stray animal leaves sticks arranged in shapes around like that?”

“Look, Dipper, bro, I’m just saying it seems a bit far fetched that there’s a werewolf leaving me stuff around the Shack!” she objected. Then she clamped a hand over her mouth, as her twin spun to stare at her. “I mean, leaving stuff randomly laying around, yeah!” _Good save, Mabel!_ she thought to herself. He just stared at her, unconvinced, but relented with a shrug as he finally found the pages he was after. He jabbed a finger at the various notes and drawings, and a small lock of hair he’d taped to one spot.

Sure enough, the information he’d collected pointed to a werewolf instead of a large dog. He even had a very good sketch of the figure he’d seen skulking around, but Mabel refused to admit that she knew it was accurate. Dipper didn’t need to know about everything she’d done this summer. Then again, knowing what she did, if she spoke up she could get him to stop this manhunt-wolfhunt?-and go back to the Shack, where it was safe. At the same time, she knew that she needed Dipper with her while she did this.

“…and that’s why I have this!” he announced as he pulled a small, snub nose revolver out of his pocket. Mabel squawked and slapped it out of his hand immediately, her attention back on the conversation. “Hey what was that for?!” he objected, stooping low to pick it up.

“Why do you have a _gun_ , Dipper Pines?!” she hissed, yanking the hat off of his head and whipping it against his shoulder while he retrieved the weapon. He snatched his hat without looking, placing it back on his head with a huff as he flicked the gun open to show every chamber was empty. “I-oh.”

“If you had been _listening_ ,” her brother grumbled, closing the gun and setting it back in his pocket, “you would have heard me when I mentioned these.” Out of his shirt pocket he withdrew three bullet casings that each had a small silver bullet inside. Not just colored, but legitimately made of the precious metal. “They’re actually just capped with solid silver, the rest is powdered to disperse into the air. It should be enough to force the wolf to change back if we get into an altercation, but unless I fire it point blank into the skull it shouldn’t kill anything.”

“Well, I _suppose_ that’s better,” she said, still complaining. He glared at her, placing the trio of bullets back in his breast pocket, and she shrugged. “What?!”

“You have been carrying  grappling hook everywhere since we were twelve. It’s more likely to kill either of us than this tiny gun I borrowed from Stan’s anti-ladder collection,” he fired back, pulling his baseball cap off and parting hair on the top of his head as he tilted to show her. “And I even have the scars to back me up on that!”

Their argument ended immediately, a low, throaty growl coming from directly behind them. They both froze in their tracks, heads turning to look up at the source. On the path, standing a full head over each of them was a hulking mixture of shaggy brown fur and broad muscles. A pointed snout was followed by lips curled over enormous fangs in a vicious snarl. Pointed ears laid flat against the wide, powerful skull, and there were two yellow eyes that bore into each of them.

“ _Bradley_ ,” Mabel sneered. Both the wolf and Dipper shifted to stare directly at her.

“Bradley?” Dipper asked.

“Mabel, babe-” the werewolf started, waving a forepaw (hand?) apologetically, reaching it towards her. She instantly stepped back, positioning herself behind Dipper. Instinctively, his stance widened to put himself between her and the creature.

“Don’t you ’ _Babe_ ’ me, mister! I told you two weeks ago that we were done!” Dipper’s head snapped back and forth between his sister and the monster-Bradley, apparently?-as the two spoke. He was struggling to wrap his head around what was going on.

“I told you I was sorry! I keep leaving apology gifts and stuff for you to see!”

“Yeah, stick figures holding hands and crude hearts made of sticks aren’t the way to go! And what made you think I would appreciate a _dead_ opossum dropped on the doorstep?! I LIKE ANIMALS ALIVE!”

“W-wait,” Dipper said, holding his hands out as he stepped between them. “Mabel, you knew it was a werewolf? Why did you argue with me?!”

“Because he’s temperamental and doesn’t understand the meaning of the word ‘no’,” she moaned. “I didn’t want you getting hurt!” She tugged on his arm, trying to put distance between the hulking beast and her brother. He resisted, pulling his arm away.

“And you-Bradley I take it?” The wolf’s head nodded. “Just how do you know her name?! What were you two, or rather, how do you two know one another?” The muzzle split open in a grin as the werewolf gave his eyebrows a waggle or two, a predatory growl rising in his throat.

“We were an item until she decided to go running off,” he drooled, licking his lips, then letting the tongue hang low as he panted. Dipper scowled, trying to wrestle his arm free of his sister’s grasp so he could reach the gun tucked in his pocket. “But I see she came running back.”

“I was trying to stop Dipper from getting himself hurt,” she piped up, blowing a raspberry at Bradley. The wolf growled, chest rumbling. “Please, just let us leave.”

“Oh, yeah, like I’m gonna let you and your new boyfriend out of here!” Dipper felt his face blanch. _Boyfriend, what?! Didn’t she tell him she had a brother?!_

“Mabel, did you not tell him who I am?!”

“Oh she doesn’t have to, I can see it in her body language, I can smell it on you!” the wolf snapped, crouching low as his hands curled, claws ready to swipe. “And nobody is gonna steal my girl from me!” With the last syllable he sprang, and everything happened in slow motion.

Mabel used her grip on her brother’s arm to fling him to the side, clearing him out of harm’s way but leaving herself wide open, eyes wide with fear as her mouth opened to scream. Dipper twisted in midair, finally wrenching the gun from his pocket and flicking it open as he landed. He grabbed at the shells in his shirt pocket, fumbling to grip them. Two fell into the leaf litter around him, but he managed to load one. Hopefully it would be enough.

Bradley tackled Mabel to the ground, jaws snapping closed just shy of her face. His head swiveled back over to Dipper, and as his body twisted, claws raked across her midsection, tearing her shirt just enough to leave one angry scratch over her otherwise flawless stomach. With a snarl he leapt at his original target, jaws opened to bite, claws out to gouge. But he never got the chance.

Dipper leveled the gun, and without so much as a second thought pulled the trigger. The muzzle flash was blinding, and the tiny silver pellet tore a streak across Bradley’s shoulder. The glittering cloud it left behind was sucked into the wolf-man’s lungs, and the effect was faster than Dipper could have hoped for.

Mid-leap, the clawed forepaws shot to the wolf’s own throat as he gagged, eyes wide with fear as they stared directly into Dipper’s. The male Pines twin smiled triumphantly before he realized they were still going to collide. His arms braced in front of his head as he curled his body defensively, and he felt the impact of a body colliding with his. He and Bradley tangled and rolled together for a yard or two before he fell flat on his back, and he heard the heavy WHUMP of Bradley landing further.

Sitting up, Dipper noted that somehow his assailant felt much lighter than he originally pictured, and when he looked over, he realized why immediately. Instead of a large six-foot-something werewolf laying in the leaves, there was a short, scrawny, gangly-limbed, shaggy haired teenager that looked like he would snap in half if you sneezed on him. The de-wolfed Bradley coughed and gagged, groaning.

“Dude, I’m gonna kill you!” he wailed, and Dipper burst out laughing. Bradley clamped one hand over his own mouth, then looked at the other, eyes going wide with horror as he realized he’d reverted. His voice had sounded like somebody blowing too hard on a clarinet; a squeaky, strangled sound. With all the ferocity the spindly, high voiced teenager could muster, he stood up and sprinted, naked, into the woods.

Dipper sighed with relief, pinching the bridge of his nose. But then he heard a pained groan. _Oh fuck, Mabel!_ He got to his feet and rushed over, helping her sit up. “Are you okay, Mabes?” he asked, investigating all over. She just nodded, an arm folded across her midsection.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Probably gonna bruise. Can we just go back to the Shack though? I need a nap.”

———  
———

Mabel groaned as she wiped the wet washcloth over her abdomen. She felt guilty about keeping the wound a secret, but she knew how Dipper would react. Or, specifically, how he would overreact. _I know you worry about me bro-bro, but seriously it’s just a scratch! A nasty one but still, it’s not deep or anything._ She frowned at her torn sweater, sighing with resentment. _Ugh, stupid Bradley. Although he did get his comeuppance, I suppose._

She chuckled, remembering the sound of his voice as he ran into the woods. If she’d known that he looked like THAT when he was in human form, oh geeze. His personality was already nasty enough, she’d learned. But the way he looked when he wasn’t that hunky werewolf was laughably not her type at all. She’d dodged a bullet, breaking it off with him. Bradley, not so much it seemed.

She dressed the nasty scratch with some antibiotics and a patchwork of bandages, and then she noticed a slight itch building beneath them. She ignored it for now, though. An itch meant things were healing, right?

The next few days were relatively monster-free, in fact they were pleasantly boring (a phrase Mabel never thought she would have thought before in years). But as time went on, the mark across her tummy itched more and more. She found herself scratching furiously through layers of fabric whenever Dipper wasn’t watching, eager to rid herself of the irritating tingle. And that wasn’t the only tingle she had to deal with, oh no!

When Dipper was in the same room, he seemed to exude pheromones. She could smell him from halfway across the room, but it wasn’t body odor so much as it was just his essence. His _Eau de Dippingsauce_ , as it were, and that smell made other things itch and tingle. It made her hungry in a way she knew was wrong, but he just smelled so _right_. On more than one occasion she’d thought about cornering him in the attic at night and ravaging him, and after she sorted these thoughts out with some quick finger-work in the shower she felt horrible. _Geeze, Mabel-Grabel, what has gotten into you?! That’s your bro-bro! You’re not supposed to wanna jump his bones and do the frickle-frackle. Even if he is kinda rugged. And he’s gotten some nice muscles. And he did try to keep himself between you and Bradley before you took it upon yourself to throw him._

She tried to drive these thoughts away, but it wasn’t working, no matter what she did. As the days ticked by, the thoughts grew stronger. She had even swiped one of his dirty shirts and rolled around on it like some sort of dog in heat! _Heh, how fitting, that’s how I feel right now, blargh._ She buried her face in the shirt and inhaled. Freshly tilled earth, pine needles, campfire smoke, and just a hint of sweaty, salty skin. It made her mouth water, and other parts drool. She growled, biting around the fabric to try and quiet herself before she flung it back across the room, trying to distance herself from it’s amazing scent. _Uuuuggghhh I’m so messed up._

When the bandages could finally come off, she was pleased to see that there was only the tiniest hint of a scar, right above her belly button. The rest of the scratch had cleared up entirely. Not to mention the itching had stopped. Well, the scratch’s itching had stopped. Being around her brother for extended periods made that other itch much worse.

———  
———

“Hey, Mabes, what’s wrong?” She snapped out of her daydream, Dipper waving his hand in her field of vision. She’d zoned out, lost in daydreams at the breakfast table. All too late did she realize she’d been staring at him, and she felt her ears go red. “You’re staring like I have a dick drawn on my forehead. You… you didn’t draw on me in my sleep again, did you?”

“Whaaat?! No! No way, and if I was gonna draw on you I wouldn’t draw a wang or anything. Sheesh, give an artist some credit,” she fired back. He shrugged it off. “Just kinda, lost in my own head, you know? Things up there have been pretty janky since-” she stopped, staring at Grunkle Stan as he sat sipping his coffee. “Since you helped me get it across to Brad that he and I were done.”

Dipper nodded a bit, scratching at his chin. His fingernails grazed through the patch of stubble that grew there, and Mabel felt her stomach flutter as she watched him. She managed to break her stare early this time, focusing back on her bowl of fruit flavored cereal. Everyone at the table was quiet, until Dipper finished eating and put his dishes in the sink.

“So, Mabes,” he said casually. “I was gonna go camp out tonight, once we’re done here at the shack. Get a nice view of the night sky tonight, wanna go with? It should help clear your head.” She felt herself brighten, smiling happily at the notion.

“Sure! It’ll be great!” Stan grunted, waving the newspaper in Dipper’s direction.

“You two just be safe out there. I don’t want either of ya getting mauled by a wolf or anything,” he said, and each of the twins stared at each other for a silent second or two. Dipper cleared his throat.

“Of course, Grunkle Stan! In fact, could I borrow one of your anti-ladder guns?”

———  
———

The work day had been slow, slow enough that the twins were let go early. They’d packed up their things and marched off into the woods, joking and singing silly songs together. Mabel was relieved to be outside, where the air seemed to disperse her brother’s alluring smell. The hike through the forest also gave her time to appreciate the sunlight, the cool breeze, the bird songs. A pleasant distraction, if ever there was one.

An hour later they came to a relatively small clearing, and immediately Dipper set about putting the tent up while she volunteered to gather up firewood. If she had to watch him bend and flex and strain putting that tent up, smell or no smell, she might do something she’d regret. She could not let that happen. Not when this little excursion was supposed to be getting rid of those thoughts!

As the sun started to sink below the horizon, they started a fire and roasted hot dogs, followed by marshmallows soon after. It was while Mabel was shoving a lightly-blackened marshmallow into her mouth that Dipper decided to hit her with a question out of nowhere.

“So what’s really got you acting so strange?” She choked for a second, then made an effort to swallow the sticky mess of scorched fluff that filled her mouth. When she looked up, catching his gaze, she could read all of the concern behind his eyes. Those lovely, chocolate brown eyes that shimmered just so in the firelight and- _MABEL, Mabel. No. We’re not getting hot and bothered alone, in the woods, with your BRO-BRO._

“I told you, Dipdop! The whole scene with Bradley kinda janked my head up,” she lied, spearing another marshmallow and thrusting it into the flames. Her brother gave a derisive snort, and she scrunched her face up in his direction. He was shaking his head, a tiny grin on his face.

"Mabel, you’ve been acting funny whenever you see me in the room. Staring sometimes. In fact I think one time, I-” he started, and a flush of red crept across his features, “I’m pretty sure I saw you lick your lips, once.”

Immediately she prayed that the firelight was hiding her blush better than it was her brother’s. She could feel her heart thud against her ribs insistently. She refused to even make eye contact this time, staring at the burning logs. It was only when Dipper cleared his throat that she noticed how long it had been quiet, save for the crackle of the fire. “Your, uh, marshmallow is probably charcoal now.”

“Augh!” she cried out, yanking the burning chunk of black out of the flames and waving it to put it out. By the time the embers died, it was a black shell of burnt sugar. She pouted at the ruined snack and flung it into the flames. “Okay, so, I guess I’ve been having these weird thoughts and ideas, lately.”

“Thoughts of…?” She groaned, burying her face in her hands.

“Thoughts about YOU!”

“What, uh, what kind of thoughts?” He looked cornered, now, as though the confession that spilled from her lips had him feeling guilty. _Why would you be guilty?! I’m the weird one that wants to hump her bro-bro!_

“You know, squirmy thoughts! Things that, like, girls my age are supposed to have about boyfriends, not their own brother. Ever since we had that run in with my ex-werewolf and I got scratched, I can smell you from across the room and it smells so good and-”

“Wait, _WAIT!_ You got scratched?! And you didn’t tell me?!” The panic in his voice distracted her from her embarrassing confession. He was madly flipping through his journal before he opened it to a page and read aloud. “ _Known causes of lycanthropy involve situations such as drinking water from a werewolf’s footprint, making pacts with supernatural entities, and-_ ” he paused, frowning deeply, and sighing, ” _and being wounded by the teeth or claws of a werewolf._ “

Now she wasn’t certain which was worse; the fact that she had the hots for her own brother, or the fact that she might very soon turn into an animal that would try to eat him. "Wh… what do we do?!”

“I don’t know!” he stammered, finger scanning the pages hurriedly. “I haven’t found any reliable cures other than the silver powder and I only had three rounds, and I lost two of those!” He gulped, and she noticed she heard it clearly over the crackling logs in the fire. She could smell the sweat beading on his forehead, and she swore she could see the way his veins throbbed in his neck as his heart raced. It sent a chill of excitement down her spine, followed by one of terror.

 _Why is all this exciting me?! Why does it make me feel so… so rowdy?! Wait, why do I even notice all of this?!_ Once again, her brother’s wavering voice brought her back to the conversation at hand.

“Oh, oh no no no,” he muttered, looking through another smaller book, an almanac it seemed. His eyes raised to meet hers, the fear in his own as evident as she imagined hers to be “Mabel, tonight is the full moon.”

As though the spoken words had summoned it, a silvery light began to creep through the trees as the celestial body began its ascension over the horizon. Mabel felt another tremor travel along her spine, followed by a strange feeling that she needed to twist and bend, as though her back was suddenly out of place, or about to be. After that, she felt a sharp pain around her lower ribs, causing her to double over.

“Oh, oh gods this is worse than the cramps on shark week,” she mumbled, arms hugging around her torso. Her voice sounded almost foreign to her own ears, an octave lower than normal and with a wavering growl hovering just behind it. “D-Dipper, what do I do I’m so scared,” she whimpered, glancing up at her twin. And that might have been a mistake, because as soon as her eyes landed on him, she felt a curious hunger overwhelm her mind.

Dipper was frozen in place, staring in horror as his sister’s shape shifted and warped before his eyes. Her feet popped the straps on her sandals as they grew, fur sprouting from the tops of her feet as each toenail lengthened into a curled claw. Her shoulders widened, and eventually the sweater she had been wearing tore down the back, revealing more fur, the same color as her wavy brown tresses, the ridges of her spine more prominent against her skin before the fur blanketed her form. Her eyes met his for the worst part, her nose and upper lip extending, forming a short, square muzzle as her grimace of pain revealed her teeth-her perfect, now brace-less teeth-as they seemed to shift, her eye teeth lengthening into vicious fangs. Her ears poked out from under her hair as they grew to points, flexing this way and that, and then all at once, fur swept over her features, completing the transformation.

“M-Mabel?” he whispered as the creature hunched over in front of him sat motionless, scraps of sweater draping over her form. At the sound of her name, her ears pointed directly at him. Her eyes bore into his, and her lips curled into a hungry snarl. He felt like a cow that knew exactly why it was at the slaughterhouse. Before she could even get to her feet, he ran.

———  
———

And now, one chase through the forest later, he sat trapped under his sister, a fully changed werewolf, straddling him, hands pinning his wrists over his head. In the chase she’d lost the remnants of her sweater, her naked upper torso hunched over his panicked, hyperventilating form. Her muzzle pressed close to his face, and she nosed under his chin, that cold, canid nose pressing to his neck. He shuddered, an involuntary whimper worming its way to freedom as he felt her inhale against his skin.

 _I’m going to die, and it’s because my own sister is going to eat me. Oh gods what did I do to deserve a fate like this?!_ He waited for the inevitable sensation of teeth clamping around his throat, for her fangs to pierce his skin and end it. But it never came. The sensation that did was almost as terrifying, as he felt a slick, long, heavy tongue glide over his pulsepoint. He gasped, skin prickling with goosebumps as she snuffled against his skin again, a low growl rumbling in her throat. He cracked open an eye to look at the monster that was his sister, then swiftly came to regret that thought. _Mabel’s still in there, somewhere…_

When their eyes met, he didn’t see a bloodthirsty creature eager to devour him. The look coming from those golden-brown eyes-his sister’s eyes-was one of a different hunger altogether. One of need, one of desire. His mind raced as he tried to decipher it, his legs shaking as adrenaline continued to course through his system. Right before he could come to any sort of conclusion, her next action gave him the answer, as her muzzle pressed to his lips.

Okay, sure, she had more facial hair than him now. But it wasn’t rough or stubbly like his own, instead it was like a fine carpet made of her own soft, wavy locks had spread over her skin. And her lips were even softer, and the way they pressed earnestly to his own made his brain go to static, his stomach doing a flip as he caught himself kissing back. Mabel growled lovingly into the meeting of lips before pulling away from it, eyes locking onto his own again. As both of them sat, panting, staring at each other, Dipper couldn’t see any other way out of this. He nodded, and that was all she needed.

The strong, claw-tipped fingers released his wrists, followed by the weight of her sitting back off of his lap. Her nose pressed into his midsection, inhaling deeply. Her ears went slack at the sides of her skull as he watched, that happy growl still rumbling from her throat. She nipped at the fabric over his stomach and a nervous whine caught in his throat. Her ears immediately folded, those eyes staring up at him apologetically. _Okay, Mabel IS still in there. I guess she’s just running on instinct. She said she was having… thoughts about me, and I’d rather not see what happens if I fight this. At least she’s not going to hurt me._

However much he told himself that he was okay with doing something like this to emerge unscathed, he still let out a small, terrified yelp when she bit the button off of his pants. Hooking one curved fingernail in the tab of his zipper, she tugged it open, and then gently pinched at the inseam with her teeth. One yank back with her head had his jeans soaring off into the field around them, leaving him in his flannel shirt and boxers. Despite whatever feeling he had about this being taboo, seeing a girl-even a werewolf, even his sister turned into a werewolf!-do that sort of thing was impressive and arousing, causing his boxers to tent. To avoid having those potentially ruined, he swiftly peeled them away, leaving himself exposed to the cool night air.

Mabel pressed her nose into the base of his length, drawing a deep, lingering breath through her nostrils. The happy shudder that ran along her spine was mirrored by his own shiver, his manhood twitching to full size in an instant. Her jaws opened, that long, velvety tongue sliding to cup just under his orbs, slithering up the seam in his skin. He moaned, hands digging at the clumps of grass around himself as he struggled to hold still, letting his sister satisfy her animalistic urges. When she wrapped those soft lips around the crown of his length, he felt his body’s fight-or-flight response finally turn itself over to lust.

“Oh f-fuck, Mabes,” he grunted, reaching down to grip the top of her hands in his own. She simply moaned in appreciation, the sound vibrating through his flesh and causing it to pulse once. That dexterous tongue swirled around the tip mere moments before her head bobbed downwards. It wasn’t long before he felt her snout bury itself in the end of his treasure-trail, nostrils flaring as she nuzzled against him. His breaths were labored at this point, his vision swimming with bright flashes behind his eyelids. On instinct, he opened his mouth to warn her. “Oh, oh g-god I’m gonna… So close,” he muttered.

Mabel growled, instantly pulling off of his throbbing manhood, then licked the tip once, letting her tongue linger in a slow spiral around him. He whined, which caused her to huff out a throaty chuckle. When he looked down at his sister, one golden eye winked at him, her lips planting a gentle smooch on the very tip of his spire. He was about to voice his protests, but thought better of it when her lips spread in a wicked, teasing grin; those fangs had been so very, very close to his dick. They were still frighteningly close to it. He decided to let her do as she pleased.

Which, it turned out, might not have been such a bad idea anyhow. In a moment she had crawled back up his body, her hands planting on his shoulders to force him back to the ground. He grunted, the breath being forced from him temporarily, his eyes darting from her face, to her cleavage (oh god her breasts were so close. Had they always been that big, or was it part of the werewolf thing?! Her constant wearing of sweaters made it hard to tell), down to the skirt that was somehow still intact, and back up again. She grinned a wolfish grin at him, hooking a finger in the waistband of her skirt and giving it a firm tug; the fabric gave in a second, and soon she was straddling her brother’s lap, completely nude, her sex hovering a mere inch from his own. His eyes found it difficult to not stare down, and when he looked back up, she gave him another wink before pushing her hips down, in one swift move engulfing him.

The growl of pleasure that rose in her throat drowned out the gasp that escaped her brother as she rocked her hips in his lap. Oh yes, THIS is what she’d been after. This was what she wanted-no, _needed_ -and nobody was going to stop her. When she looked down to her brother’s face, the mix of pleasure and nervous hesitation sent a chill of happiness up her spine. She grabbed his wrists, and when he opened his eyes to look back up at her, planted his palms firmly against her chest. _C'mon, broseph, get into this! I know you’re enjoying it_ ,  she mused to herself, and when his fingers gave a tentative squeeze she practically purred. _That’s more like it!_

Every roll of her hips was met by a buck up, and whenever she would grind back down to get that deliciously full feeling she could hear him grit his teeth, the hands on her breasts squeezing with gusto. Her head tilted back, tongue lolling out to one side as she panted happily. The last few weeks of desire and pent up frustration were finally giving way to satisfaction. She didn’t feel weird about any of her urges, anymore. This was the law of nature; the strong take what they want. She was strong, and she wanted her brother. And now she had him.

Grabbing onto his shoulders, she yanked him into a sitting position, muzzle crashing to his lips once more. He immediately melted into it, his hands sliding from her chest, down her sides to her hips, and then behind her to give her backside an appreciative squeeze. She growled into the kiss, her tongue forcing past his lips and into his mouth. His body stiffened, and then eventually his tongue began to try to fight back; it was no match for the transformed tongue, though, and when she relented he sighed with relief. The feeling of her forehead pressing to his made him open his eyes, only to be caught in that hypnotic golden stare of hers. He fangs were pressed over her lower lip, her breathing faster. The feeling of that velvet vice around his girth combined with that look of love, lust and desire caused the cocked hammer of the gun in his mind to slam down.

“Oh god, Mabes, I’m c-” he started to announce, but she silenced him with a firm kiss. Her hips never stopped moving as he throbbed and trembled, hot essence pouring from his body into hers, a never-ending rumble rising in her throat. When she broke the kiss, he felt her body tighten around him even more as she tilted her head back and let out a ghostly howl, her own frame trembling. And then, finally, silence.

They sat there, embraced in the tall grass, panting heavily. When she finally looked back down, the look of worry on his face overrode the satisfaction hiding behind his eyes. She pulled him into a hug, nuzzling at his ear gently. He lay his head on her shoulder, his fingertips grazing along her lower back.

“So, uh, before I interrupted you, were, um, the thoughts you were having anything like this?” A raspy chuckle escaped her throat as she nodded to his question, planting a soft kiss just under his earlobe. He shuddered, and she mentally recorded that spot for later.

 _Oh, what if… What if there isn’t a later, what if he doesn’t want to do this more? Oh god did I just RAPE my own brother?! Oh good god werewolf or not I AM a monster._ Her entire body tensed, the short layer of fur bristling. She was starting to panic when she felt her brother’s arms squeeze tighter around her midsection.

“So to avoid the accusation of being a furry or anything, is there, um, any chance we could do this without the full moon, sometime?” At that she felt all the tension leave her body at once, her shoulders shaking with laughter as the sound erupted from her throat. She noticed it sounded a little more like herself instead of some beast, and even more relief washed over her. Sitting up straight, she bumped her nose to his, then gave the tip of his nose a tiny lick. His blush was adorable, and she smiled as warmly as her muzzle would allow. He returned the grin, then let out a sigh of relief of his own. Just as fast, a look of worry crossed his face. She started to grow nervous, until he spoke.

“Do you remember the way back to our camp? We… we left the fire going, and I’d rather not burn the forest down.”


End file.
